


Fluffer

by fugacior (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, New Girl au, emotional fluffer!aomine, meanwhile kise hits on girls by pretending to be a member of a president candidate's family, sam!kuroko but it doesn't have to start with a pre-sex date, why do i write horrible things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fugacior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her boyfriend without the rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffer

It hadn’t been merely once or twice Aomine Daiki had to spend his time in taking care of his childhood friend over her problems, and most of them were even the trivial ones, but he did it anyway.

Ever since she decided to date Kuroko Tetsuya (but not in a closed and committed relationship), her needs began to increase. She had never been so prickly about stuffs, or about guys in general. Maybe because she was with Kuroko, and she was confused since they were at this gap in which the only way to close it was through weekly meetings, either at Kuroko’s or her place. They were affirmed about this and it would be over if one decided to break it. She couldn’t let that happened.

Luckily, there were advantages in having a friend like Aomine. She could ask him to accompany her in doing things when Kuroko wasn’t with her, but the only difference was the frequency. She pleaded him using the reason as a ‘friend’, and well, he was friends with her for long, right? How could he say no to her? Besides, it wasn’t like he was going out with her, that was taken care of by Kuroko anyway.

But not in the eyes of an observer outside the circle.

One day, when Aomine took Momoi out to get some clothes and accessories at a shopping district (it took him nearly an hour to get there), he bumped onto Kagami, who was oddly ‘just happened to be there’ by chance. He decided to sit by at the café with him while he waited for her. Both ordered affogatos as time showed a quarter to three. In half an hour, he would have missed the start of his favorite sports match.

"Great, now I gotta spend the next seven hours waiting for the re-run," Aomine grunted. "Why didn’t she decide to go to a nearer shopping district instead?"

"What is it with you and her going out places, anyway? Shouldn’t she be with Kuroko?" Kagami questioned, his eyebrows were lifted.

"Hah. You know Tetsu. Not only his presence, his job is ghoulish either," the bluenette rolled his eyeballs. "Satsuki could only see him once a week. Gotta tell you, it wasn’t pleasant for me if they were at my place. Geez, it was no longer a ‘get a room’ disturbance anymore, they really should get a  _place_.”

Kagami chuckled. “So you would rather kick her out from the apartment?”

"Nah, then I wouldn’t have anyone to fix my clothes."

It had been fifteen minutes they sat there, and the clock struck at three sharply. Momoi had been away for 42 minutes, and he hadn’t received any texts from her if she was done. He was aggravated, but at least he had his own company. Seeing this condition, the formerly known ace of Seirin finally understood the problem. His expression turned into that of a person who faced a letdown, to which it bewildered Aomine.

"You got something to say?"

Kagami paused, and then he gloated away. “Ah… no. It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter, really.”

"Oh, yeah? It looks like you’re hiding something from me," Aomine hissed. "Come on, don’t be a coward. Speak your mind, I need to know."

The redhead sighed. He knew that Aomine wouldn’t like it, but he had to tell him anyway. There was no choice if Aomine wanted to take control of himself any longer.

"A line has been crossed, you know that?" Kagami said. "You, my friend, have become her fluffer."

Hearing that, the Touou ace scoffed. He mockingly responded, “What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean I’m her fluffer?”

"Haven’t you ever watched porn?" Kagami squinted.

"I’m not an idiot, Bakagami, I know what a fluffer is," Aomine replied exasperatedly. "I mean, how can you relate me being a fluffer to this whole thing?"

"You’re her emotional fluffer."

"I’m her emotional fluffer?"

"Yeah, you are," Kagami confirmed. "Look, you need to set some boundaries, alright? From what I have perceived, you have been letting her using you for too far."

"No, I haven’t!" he retorted.

"Oh, so you’re just gonna waste your time fulfilling every single need of hers? Way to go, Aomine Daiki," the redhead frowned. "Did you even realize that you’re doing all the things that a boyfriend would do for some other guy who ain’t doing nothing?"

"It’s because I’m her friend!"

"You’re her boyfriend."

"No, I’m not!"

"You’re her boyfriend without the rewards."

It silenced him for awhile, before he was struck with the reality presented to him. He had to admit that Kagami might be true, since he was blinded all along because he was too busy helping her without thinking the impact on him. Still, he wasn’t sure if he should believe him.

"I don’t know what’s on your mind, but you need to stay away from my business," he growled.

"I was just trying to help you."

Not long after that, they heard someone going in through the café, followed with a voice calling out to their table.

"Aomine-kun! Sorry for waiting too long," Momoi sheepishly smiled. "Anyway, I got a set of new clothes. I wonder if this would help me look pretty when I’m meeting Tetsu-kun on the weekend?"

"Look, Tetsu dibs on the classics. You got nothing to worry," Aomine told her. "Although, I suggest, you better use vanilla scented candlelights instead of the rose ones. Vanilla is not only a favorite flavor only for edible purposes. Also use instrumental songs, no guitars."

"That’s great! Thanks for the advice!" the peach-pink haired girl chirped happily. "And Kagamin, do you have anything to add?"

He shrugged, shaking his head and saying, “You’ve done well.”

"Great! And oh, can you take me to IKEA tomorrow? I’m looking for a dresser which goes quite perfectly in my room since, you know, I have tons of clothes I want to sort out… for a special purpose."

Aomine sighed. “It’s like two hours from the loft. How long are you going to pick the thing?”

"Won’t be long. Please?" she begged. "I mean, you could take a look at some of the Malm collection. You like them, right?"

"… Fine."

"You’re the best, Aomine-kun!"

Before he and Momoi walked away (while he brought some of her shopping bags), he could see Kagami narrowed his eyes at him and giving him a ‘told you it won’t be so good’ look. It must had been his feeling, but he swore he could hear the redhead mouthed a slow whisper, “Fluffer.”

He wished he could kick him in the ass if Kagami weren’t right.

.

Later, she finally got her dresser. Though she managed to buy one, she had no idea how to assemble the pieces. It was Friday and she only had 22 hours until she finally got to see Kuroko later. She hadn’t had time to pick out her clothes, do her make-up, or deciding on which restaurant she should go… she felt like a heap of hot mess.

Meanwhile, Aomine was in the living room whilst lying on the couch, reading the latest copy of his favorite gravure magazine. It just arrived, and no matter how many times he turned the pages, it was an obligation to repeat the sequences, especially when he marked one or two pages worth to keep. She barged to him likewise what she usually did.

"Hey, can you help me out with the drawer?" she asked. "I mean, you’re the only one here who knows how to fix and assemble things."

"I can’t," he said. "I’m preoccupied with a lot of stuffs lately. I’m diversifying, I got a lot of matches to watch and more magazines to read… and I’m not your fluffer, by the way."

When she heard the word ‘fluffer’, she was not at ease.

"What’s a fluffer?"

"In porn, it’s the person who keeps the actor aroused and motivated, you know?" he explained, to which she flinched in disgust as she responded, "Ew! That’s a job?"

"Yeah, and that’s what I am to you," Aomine stated. "I’m your emotional fluffer, Satsuki. I’m there whenever you need a guy. You need a ride, I’ll drive. You lose your phone, I’ll call."

"Wh-what do you mean? You’re not my fluffer!" she talked back. "You’re my friend! Friends help friends, right? That’s what they do!"

"I’m your boyfriend without the rewards."

Hearing that, Momoi retreated and scoffed. She stared at him in disbelief while wondering how she couldn’t notice this had been going on for so long. She never knew Aomine would think of himself that way to her, and how he was disregarded of his position when she was indulging herself to Kuroko.

Still, there was a hint which made her question his motive.

"So that’s what you think? Well…" she pursed her lips. "Are you saying you want… You want the…"

"Huh?"

Fortunately, he wasn’t too slow on the uptake. He shook his head violently as he answered, “Of course not! Are you kidding me? Why would I want it from you? Ugh.”

"Don’t say that! That is not an unheard of thought!" she nearly shouted. "Admit it, haven’t you ever thought about it?"

"Not even once, Satsuki."

"Look at me. Isn’t this kind of the irony of your perfect girl type?"

He glanced at her from top to bottom, but his reaction remained the same. “Why would that matter? You’re an exception to my girl type, Satsuki, and it would be totally different if you had a girl with a slight difference buy not you.”

“Okay, I admit it, I’d ever thought about it… once.”

Aomine was taken aback in surprise. “Oh, really? That does it for you?”

"I thought about it for, like, five minutes, and then I realized that it would never  _ever_  work between us!”

"Me too! Glad we agree on something!" he yelled. "Out of curiosity, why would you think that, though?"

"Because you drive me nuts, Daiki! Your conceited behavior is making me sick, and I’m tired of listening to your insults about me not being a properly behaved lady!" she raised her voice.

"How can I say that you’re a properly behaved lady when you don’t even know how to cook?!" he argued back angrily. "You couldn’t even serve honey soaked lemons properly and that is not even a cooking!"

"At least I know how to take care of myself without being so reckless!"

"Are you blaming the male nature of seeking adventure? I went for a two hour road trip and at least I didn’t go through the sea or going to, I don’t know, another country!"

"It was by flight, Aomine-kun! And I didn’t need to have someone to pick me up just because there was no spare keys!"

It went on for at least three more minutes. At least, someone didn’t start throwing anything but words simultaneously. Of course, whenever they argued, no one would back down, but this might had been one of the most serious verbal fights they had ever commenced (although they had ever done it in a heavier matter).

"You know what? I’m tired of you asking me to take you everywhere and anywhere you want! What am I, your driver?"

"Well, what about you, all you do is eat, sleep, or ‘preoccupying’ yourself with unimportant things! Is that even the whole life for you? Couldn’t you do anything besides that?"

"If I could do anything, I would do basketball, and I certainly wouldn’t live with you here right now!"

"Good! Now, get out of here and find a place and a well-paid job because I barely could keep up with your erratic nonsenses!"

"But you need me to have sex."

And in that moment, she was immediately stupefied. She could no longer answer him since he was right. If it weren’t for every of Aomine’s efforts to help her, she wouldn’t have been able to maintain her relationship with Kuroko and her romance would be a total disaster once more. At least, she was glad she didn’t have to lose Kuroko, but Aomine had to be the one to suffer the consequences.

"Fine. I don’t need your help," she said sternly. "I’m gonna have a date with Tetsu-kun, and it’s going to be perfect. You don’t have to worry over insignificant details of his likes and dislikes since I could handle that matter well."

"Great."

"And I’m gonna call him right now."

She went to her room to search for her phone, but she couldn’t find it. She must had left it somewhere, but she forgot where. It took her longer enough than usual as she swept her sight on every corner of the room. Nevertheless, it was naught, and it made her frustrated.

"Can’t find your phone, Satsuki?" said Aomine from the living room. "I’m not calling you this time."

"Damn it."

When she was giving up looking for her phone, she dropped herself onto the floor and tried to figure out a way to assemble the drawer. A help from a carpenter might do well, but it would cost her. She knew no one besides the carpenter but Aomine who could and would willingly fulfill her request for the job, but of course she couldn’t afford to treat him like her fluffer, just as what he said.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound from across her bed. The sound of her ringtone filled her room, followed with Aomine’s shout from the living room before the sound of slammed door was heard, “That was a pocket dial! That was an ill-timed pocket dial! I will not explain myself!”

Still, she thanked him from the bottom of her heart although wrapped in guilt.

.

At the evening, Momoi and Kuroko agreed to go to a not so fancy restaurant for the date (she was the one to reserve a table for two). The bluenette was the first to arrive, as she came and looked… too fancy, perhaps? Or maybe it was just his feeling?

"Momoi-san."

When he gasped her name, she knew he was mesmerized enough by her looks. Though, somehow, she didn’t feel any hint of significant attraction. She waved a little as she awkwardly sat across him.

She spent at least ten minutes staring at the menu while couldn’t think of anything to talk to Kuroko. She was feeling rather uneasy and nervous, although the man in front of her seemed to look fine and as flat as usual. She might had known his likes and dislikes just like what Aomine had told her, but she couldn’t even bring up one out of them as a topic.

They hadn’t talked once until after they ordered from the menu. She fiddled with her hair whilst wondering if Aomine had helped her with her date. If they didn’t fight, she wouldn’t have to suffer in silence for at least an hour and half. Meanwhile, Kuroko played with his fork and stared himself at the spoon, not trying to engage them both in a conversation.

Speaking of which, she had something worth to be asked an opinion for.

"Tetsu-kun, can I ask you something?"

He tilted his head forward, replying, “Go ahead, Momoi-san.”

"Under what circumstances does a guy build a drawer for a girl, with a sidenote they have no attraction for each other?" she threw a question. "Based on your opinion, of course."

Kuroko paused for awhile while immersing to his own thoughts. He then cleared his throat and said, “It wouldn’t be too gauche if it were a request from a customer to her carpenter. Another positive point is for fundraising, and for the negative one is for blackmail purposes. If we were speaking this socially or, you could say, romantically than that, then I guess it would be marriage. That’s what I think.”

Momoi furrowed her brows. “Marriage? But what if it’s like from a friend to a friend?”

"If it were as friends, then it would be some sort of an abuse. Any purpose besides marriage is an abuse, actually," he replied calmly. "You can’t do that to a friend. Unless, the guy is a mere pushover, then I guess it would decrease the level."

"An abuse?"

She couldn’t mistake it again, even Kuroko thought of the same thing. She hated it when something she thought of as insane was made sense. She realized that she had been, as what Kuroko said, abusing her and Aomine’s friendship, though she didn’t mean that to happen.

When the drinks came, she carefully took the glass and had a sip as her mind was filled with regret and shame.

.

As Momoi went out for her not so pleasant date, Aomine was having a hard time with himself, and so he asked Kagami to go out for some drink.

For the first fifteen minutes, all Kagami heard from him was grunting and complaining about things, besides ordering a drink to the bartender. He knew that Aomine had problems to talk about, but for how long he had to wait until the bluenette told him, he had no idea. He just didn’t want to disrupt him at that time.

When his drink came, Aomine took a quick sip, then brushed his lips as he said to the redhead, “I told her of what you had told me earlier.”

"Cool," he answered. "Did it go well?"

"It went fantastic."

"So, why are you here, then?"

Aomine didn’t answer immediately. Until after he asked for a second shot, he finally spoke, “Are you an idiot? Satsuki hates me, man. I really don’t know what I gotta do to her after this.”

"Well, that’s because you didn’t set boundaries."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As a friend, you can lift a heavy object, but you can’t drive her to the airport, alright?" Kagami explained. "You can hold the elevator, but only if you see her running down the hallway saying, "Can you please hold the elevator?" No picnics, no mini-muffins…"

"What?"

"…  _never_  ballads, and the foremost important of all, you will not build her that dresser.”

"Why not?"

This time, Kagami chose not to answer. He paused as he turned away from him, since Aomine would least expect what he said. Every time he did it, the tanned male always noticed and he hated it so much.

"Just say it!" he yelled. "I know that it won’t be pleasant, but tell me! I deserve to know!"

Before he stated the reason, Kagami took a shot of drink and a minute in silence. He then spoke to Aomine, “A dresser is a furniture. If you build her that thing, it implies that one day, you will share it with her. And that’s never gonna happen.”

"… You’re right."

At the end of the day, Aomine wished he walked home soberly.

.

The next day when Momoi got home from Kuroko’s place, she caught the bluenette working on her dresser in her room. He was almost done with it, and all he had to do was to put the screws. Surprised, she immediately tried to make him stop.

"Do you really have to do that?" she asked. "You don’t have to, Aomine-kun. Please, don’t build the dresser."

"Quit pestering me, Satsuki. I’m almost done with it, leave me alone."

"No, I can’t let you fluff me! I can’t let you work in emotional porn!"

"Forget it."

While attaching the last screw, Aomine continued, “I’m gonna build you the dresser. I like it, and at least I have something better to do than eating or sleeping.”

"Okay, but…"

Momoi sat on the bed while giving him an apologetical look. “I didn’t know what I was doing to you,” she said. “I have always had relationships in different boxes. Friends in one box, boyfriends in another, but now… they’re messed up.”

She sighed, as she brushed her hair back in frustration. She added, “I don’t want to screw up what I have with you, Aomine-kun. You’re too important to me.”

"It’s different with us," Aomine remarked. "We’re just two people who want to be friends, but are sometimes attracted to each other."

"I knew it! You  _have_  thought about the reward!” she exclaimed.

"You still don’t count, Satsuki."

"Just admit it!"

Momoi couldn’t help but smile as Aomine exhaled deeply. “Look, I don’t need people telling me what we can and can’t do together. That just really pisses me off,” he told her. “If I want to build you a dresser, then hell, I’m gonna build you that damn dresser. If you want to have dates before sex, do me a favor and after that, it will be your pleasure. Trips are fine, but don’t make me go through traffic jams.”

"Okay."

Suddenly, Aomine got up from the stool, took out a CD, and handed it over to Momoi. The cover was handwritten with large and crude textured writings, and it was read,

"Aomine’s Top Hot Mix?"

"A.k.a. ‘The Original Fluffer’," he stated indisputably. "I want to see how you do it with this by the next weekend you’re with Tetsu. He’s coming over to this place next, right?"

"Yeah, but are you even okay with this?"

"Are you kidding? As long as I don’t have to hear Bach and shit, then I would be fine. It’s my favorite mix you’ll play after all."

The analyst grinned, as she once again stared at the cover and the tracklist on the back cover. There were odd choices of songs, but she thought it was worth trying.

"Can't wait for the next weekend."

.

**_Omake_ **

"Hey, Satsuki."

"Yes?"

"What did Tetsu think of my mix last night?"

"He said that he didn’t mind it, but as long as we were done, he wanted me to immediately turn it off."

"That little…!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn’t watch anime and sitcom at the same time. Adapted from the Fluffer episode from New Girl.


End file.
